Outside plant (OSP) telecommunications equipment, including terminations and splitters, may be housed in protective enclosures out of doors. The enclosures may be above-ground or stored in a below-ground vault.
As demand for telecommunications services increases, optical fiber services are being extended into more and more areas. Often, it is more cost effective to provide for greater service capacity than current demand warrants. This will allow a telecommunications service provider to quickly and cost-effectively respond to future growth in demand. Often, optical fiber cables may be extended to a customer's premises prior to that customer actually requesting or needing service. Such cables may be extended to premises adjacent the premises of a current customer, as it may be cost effective to extend both cables at the same time, or the cables may be extended to new building sites in anticipation of the new occupants of those sites requesting fiber optic service.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an easily scalable solution for aiding connection of new customers to existing connections within a piece of installed connection equipment and expansion of the number of connections available within the installed equipment. It is also desirable to provide for a connection solution that can provide for a high density of connections while using little space, that limits visual pollution, and that is reliable and easy to service.